killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Concordance
This article is about bonus material. For more uses of the term see concordance. The Concordance is a collection of literature, commentary, and bonus material related to Kill Six Billion Demons. The comic may be read like any other, but getting a handle of the bonus material can be tricky because some of it can be found off-site, in hard-to-reach locations, or out of chronological order. Therefore to avoid this confusion, this article will serve as a reader's guide. All of the extraneous content may be found here in addition to the conversations Abbadon has held with readers. List of major works * 5th Treatise on Aeons * Aesma and the Three Masters * Fifteen Ways of Ruling * Meti's Sword Manual * On the New Gods * Koss and the Flames * Tales of the Silver Prince * Psalms * Song of Maybe * Spasms * Enyis and the Boar King Songs and poems : Main article: List of songs and poems Prayers and proverbs Raise your voice to YISUN, flay a man and sing a song, cook some bread and break an egg, dance wildly through the street throughout. Eat many peaches. *** The first wisdom – abolition of self, The second wisdom – always brew coffee before breaking fast. –Vym Yrttr, priest of ATUN *** The three qualities of a White Son of YIS: A silver tongue A golden claw An iron heart –Pravam Wat, blood priest of Namon, BDO 1994 *** CITY ORDINANCE 335999 DS 20313, SUBSECTION 33 ALL PERSONS HAVING EXPIRED OF LIFE, HAVING BEING DRAINED OF VITAL ANIMUS, OR NO LONGER POSSESSING AN ATUM (BEING A BODY) MAY NOT #PANHANDLE #SLEEP IN PUBLIC SPACES #ENGAGE IN LOUD ACTIVITY AFTER 10PM IN PUBLIC SPACES #TRAVEL WITHOUT PROPER AUTHENTICATION #REMOVE BODY PARTS SO AS TO DISTRESS PASSERBY OR OTHERWISE ENGAGE IN UNPRODUCTIVE MISCHIEF IN EFFECT: DS 2000 (see section 30044 for more detail) *** O! Corpse-gods of chance! Affix your hooks in our supplicant flesh! Lead us from the dreaded shoal of margin to the hallowed shores of holy Profit, and may our ledgers be ocean! –Common guild prayer *** Let us cut God to see if he bleeds! –Slogan of the Belligerent Knights *** He who drinks oceans of blood shall never cease bleeding from the mouth. –Proverb of the Concordant Knights *** Beware the swordsman who carries no blade. –Proverb *** “A true king of swords knows not only how to cut, but the value of each cut. Without weighing his blade carefully, he will soon find it carving away his own flesh.” -Intra, sword godAbbadon (August 16, 2017) KSBD Seeker of Thrones 6:72 Book 3, Chapter 6, Page 72. Author commentary On the syllables of royalty On the inspiration for YISUN On the Multiplicity November 7, 2013 December 10, 2014 On YISUN and lying On creating language On the hierarchy of devils On the suicide of YISUN On whether Prim and Hansa exist A description of Hansa On 82's historical account On the history of the demiurges On honorifics On whether U.M. is translatable On the gender of deities On the concept of a hell On weapons and technology On the mannerisms of angels On angels, devils, and the Wheel On What Influenced KSBD The Tale of Varim Ashta : "The Tale of Varim Ashta" is an unofficial name. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Literature Category:Real World